


Gentle Hands

by Johnmurphyisqueer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kinda, Reader-Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Vomiting, puking, shy john murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnmurphyisqueer/pseuds/Johnmurphyisqueer
Summary: I decided to do@ im-a-writer-right’s Challenge On Tumblr with the Prompts “Your hand is so soft” and “Can We Cuddle?”. I saw the prompts and immediately got this urge to write My Bby John."“You’re sure relaxing now, huh?” You tease still slowly tracing every inch of his back, and his scars. He makes a breathy sound, you suppose it was supposed to be a laugh.“Yea’ Your hand is so soft… Gentle…”"
Relationships: John Murphy (The 100)/Reader, John Murphy (The 100)/You, John Murphy/You, John Murphy/reader
Kudos: 29





	Gentle Hands

Murphy was having a really freaking bad day. First he has a nightmare at 5 in the morning causing him to not be able to go back to sleep, then he pukes up any food he ate BECAUSE of the nightmare, then he misses on their hunt so they have less food to bring back, he cuts his arm slightly on a piece of fence that broke, he started crying all because someone mentioned one Of the scars on his cheek, he pukes AGAIN after eating in evening, and now hes standing in front of the mirror, his shirt off and laid across the bed. Hes poking and tracing all the old scars from the torture he’s been through. He hates it all. He hates every dip and curve of his body, from the scars, to just normal skin.

“John? I heard you’ve been having a pretty rough day are you o-” You open the flap of the tent you both share, your words die quickly on your tongue as you see John standing there curling into himself. He looks at you, with something in his eyes that you can only describe as shame, and your heart breaks.

“Hey, Are you alright?” You ask taking off your jacket and putting it on a chair. Murphy scoffs and turns around swiftly, back to looking in the mirror. A tear falls down his face and he viciously wipes it away. He sighs and runs a finger on the scar around his neck, where the rope had cut through, and shudders.

“Yeah, I’m definitely fine. Peachy actually.” Murphy grumbles and looks at you through the mirror. You walk up to him and place your hand on his shoulder. You can feel that he’s tense from just a simple touch and run your hand down his back. Your hand runs over the scars lining him. He relaxes under your touch slightly and throws his hand backwards grabbing the hand that’s not doing anything and pulling your body flush to his. You can feel his body heat radiating off him and it’s a comfortable feeling.

“You’re sure relaxing now, huh?” You tease still slowly tracing every inch of his back, and his scars. He makes a breathy sound, you suppose it was supposed to be a laugh.

“Yea’ Your hand is so soft… Gentle…” He says melting even farther into your touch. You smiles softly and lean forward giving his back closed mouth kisses. He moans from the soft feeling coming from your lips. He feels odd doing so, he’s never really moaned in any kind of pleasure, other than sexual so it’s new to him. He closes his eyes and Leans his head back.

You both stay there for a few minutes, you just completely comforting him with your soft touches along his scars. Murphy then turns in your arms and looks you in the eyes. He leans down and kisses you softly, pouring as much love into it as possible. You know what this is, you know that its his way of saying thank you without having to say the words. Murphy pulls away and looks at you with wide, vulnerable eyes.

“Uh… Heh… Can we uh..” Murphy stumbles over his words and blushes. You reach up and place your hand on his cheek. You smile at him in a reassuring way Hoping he’ll open up and ask whatever he wants to.

“Can we Cuddle?” He asks in the softest voice you’ve ever heard. You smile widely and pull him towards the bed. His eyes are wide and his lips are turned up in an innocent smile you never thought you’d see. You lay him down onto the bed, and take off his shoes while he tries to relax into the small mattress. You take off your shoes and climb in after him, pushing him so hes laying on his side. You lay behind him and lay his back completely against your front. He shivers and you grab the blanket laying at the far end of the bed, throwing it over the both of you. You wrap your arm around his torso pulling him impossibly closer.

“Can I touch your neck?” You ask softly and his breath hitches. He thinks for a few moments. He knows he is in completely safety hers, your arm is holding him close and he can feel every breath you take he knows he’s safe. Murphy nods and you softly brush his hair away from his neck. He needs a haircut, he’s been talking about it for the past week hoping you’ll just end up doing it so he doesn’t butcher it. You lean down and kiss his neck softly, not in a way that’s meant to arouse him, or get him in the mood, but it’s to show comfort. You kiss the scar that lies there and he whines, grabbing the blanket tightly.

“(Y/N)…” Murphy whimpers and buries his face into the pillow under his head. You sooth him with noises and kiss the back of his head causing him to relax completely into the bed. His body putty under your fingers as your run them over every scar and every bump. And he lets you, because you have Soft Hands. Gentle Hands.


End file.
